Always
by MakTD
Summary: Set at 2x01 in which Abbie saves Jenny instead of Ichabod, and Henry is still an asshole.


Jenny barely held onto consciousness as she saw someone's feet walk up to her overturned car through her blurry vision. She could taste the bitterness of the blood that was in her mouth as she fought harder and harder to stay awake. The seatbelt that clung too tight at her throat didn't help not one bit. What was that dampness in her hair? Blood? She felt someone start to tug at her arm; trying to rescue her she presumed. She couldn't see their face. Why won't her neck move? Was she paralyzed? Jenny felt as if she had too much pressure on her head. Why did everything hurt? She felt her arm being violently pulled now making her ribcage cry out in pain. Did she have a broken rib? She was too tired to even began to explore the answers to these questions. She willingly gave into the darkness.

XXXXXXXXX

Abbie woke up in the middle of the woods, but unlike 13 years ago there were no police dogs, flashlights, and most of all no Jenny. She rose to her feet head swimming and body stiff. Where was Crane? She had to warn him about their traitorous friend Henry Parrish. She had no memory of how she extracted herself from purgatory, but she did. There was always another way. She reached into her back pocket instinctively for her phone. She was going to call for Jenny's help. When she didn't find it she remembered that she loaned it to Ichabod so that he could practice putting a smartphone to use before she decided to buy him one. She sighed and began walking to where she thought she and Crane had come before. After about 15 minutes of tripping over rocks and branches she decided that she was lost. "All of the trees look the same to me." She said as she sat against a large tree trunk. She was dehydrated and fatigued. Just as she closed her eyes to gather herself she heard a noise behind her. She stiffened up and peered around the tree trunk. She let out a breath when she realized that it was just a deer. Deer's usually cross the pathway in order to go near the lake for a drink. She stood up suddenly at this fact that she remembered. Silently she followed the deer, holding her breath as she did so. She could see the deer coming up to a clearing signaling that they were nearing the crossing. "Yes!" Abbie yelled getting the deer's attention and scaring it away. She didn't care though she knew exactly where she was now. She sprinted toward the crossing, and thanked every God when her feet touched solid ground.

XXXXXX

Two men dragged Jenny's unconscious body into a room filled with only an old dentist chair. They didn't want her to have any idea where she was. They pushed her into the chair and one man left the room, leaving the other in charge of zip tying her to the chair. "What a waste."

"he said as he wiped a streamline of blood that trickled down from her mouth.

"That'll be all." Henry Parrish said as he entered the room.

"Oh uhh of course." The man said as he proceeded to exit the room. Henry reached onto the tray and picked up a thick syringe. With one swift motion he plunged it into Jenny's chest and pressed the top so that its contents invaded jenny's bloodstream. She woke up immediately gasping for air from her newfound adrenaline. She looked around her confused at her where abouts. Her head pounded so hard that she could hear it in her ears, or was that her heart? She didn't know.

"What the hell?" She said blinking to clear her vision. The open wound on her forehead stung.

"Hell? Not quite." Henry responded with an antagonizing smirk on his face.

Jenny looked up at him "what are you doing?" She asked pulling against her restraints "where's Abbie?"

"Meeting an old friend." Henry answered now pacing the floor in front of her.

"I want something and you know exactly where it is. Isn't that right Jenny?"

Jenny look puzzled. She had no idea what it was that he wanted. She knew where a lot of stuff was.

"Like what?" Jenny asked scrunching her eyes together. Wasn't she in a car crash? She remembered the impact of her head hitting the window when her car flipped over.

"A book with crypted instructions as to where to find Benjamin Franklin's key" Henry answered.

Jenny remembered Corbin sending her to retrieve that very book. She even remembered where she sent it off too.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Jenny lied.

"Liar. I can smell a lie from a mile away." Henry spat as he inched toward her.

Jenny licked her lips and tasted blood in her mouth. Did I see the horseman before my car flipped? Yes, I definitely did. Jenny made up her mind.

"Tell me where it is." Henry yelled causing Jenny to flinch a little. Could he possibly keep it down a little? The whole room was spinning.

"No." Jenny said matter of factly.

He grabbed hold of both sides of Jenny's head trying to read her sins. His eyes turned black and he held his head back ready to take in the information, but he saw nothing. Her mind was completely blank as if she had a lock on all her memories. Jenny tried to shake her head loose.

"Don't touch me!" She yelled.

"How'd you do that?" Henry asked intrigued. No one has ever been able to block him from entering their innermost thoughts. Jenny had no idea what he was talking about, she stared up at him. Henry grabbed another syringe off of the stand and walked toward her. "Were gonna try this another way."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbie walked along the road for what seemed like forever. She had expected at least one car to drive by so that she can hitch a ride, but to her surprise everything was eerily silent. Not even the trees wavered in the wind. She was left with only her thoughts. What if Crane for into some trouble. What if him and Katrina didn't make it? She continued to worry herself sick until she came upon an overturned vehicle. She couldn't see exactly what kind of truck it was from her distance, but something about it seemed familiar. She continued to walk towards it never taking her eyes off. When she got close enough, she soon realized that it was Jenny's truck and began sprinting towards it. "Please." She was saying to herself as she ran. Please let her sister be alright. She reached the car and peered inside.

There was no sign of Jenny. She looked at the windshield and noticed a bullet hole through it. "Oh no." Had her sister been shot? She looked down and saw blood on the drivers seat. Her inner cop kicked in. She saw that there were droplets of blood leading to the ground outside."okay she got out." She couldn't be too hurt could she? A slight look to the left and she noticed that the blood on the ground was smeared as if someone had been dragged. "Someone drug her out?" She asked herself. If they drug her out to help her they would have called the police and this ground would be littered with reporters. Anything that happened in Sleepy Hollow made the news because nothing rarely happened. As of late Abbie didn't know whether that statement still held truth with all the bodies that piled up this year. "she's in trouble." Abbie noted as she followed the blood trail. It stopped very quickly. Somebody must have picked her up. She looked around as if to see a clue somewhere. All she found were empty streets.

Just then a crow swooped down by her face causing her to jump. She swatted at it and began to walk down the street again. The crow flew by her again letting out a large caw. Abbie stopped. She remembered a crow from her vision with Katrina. Maybe it was trying to help her. She always thought of crows as being evil. "What the hell." She said aloud and shrugged her shoulders. She began to follow the bird. Great, here she was following animals and Crane had the luxury of her cell phone. She chuckled at the irony. Pretty soon she saw a white building that appeared abandoned. The bird sat perched on the gate that surrounded it. Abbie climbed

XXXXXXXXXX

Jenny leaned forward in the chair that she was bound to. Henry had injected her with something, she didn't know what it was, but it made her nauseous and caused her an even bigger headache. She dry heaved as he yelled once again for her to tell him where it was. She was sweating too much her hair was sticking to her face. Why was it so hot in here? Another guy who stood behind her pulled her hair back so that she stared into the face of Henry. Her head felt too heavy. "I dunno." Jenny slurred her words her tongue was too thick.

"Grab it." Henry instructed the man behind her. The man smiled and left the room. He soon returned with what looked like jumper cables, a battery, and a bucket of water. Jenny jumped. "Wait no..no!" Jenny looked from the man to Henry. "Where is it?" Henry asked once again. Jenny knew exactly what he would do once he had his hands on that key, and she just couldn't risk it. She stared at him.

"Proceed." He instructed the man.

The man turned the battery on and placed a dirty sponge between one of the cables. The cables sounded to life. He threw one into the water and placed the other one in front of Jenny's face.

"Stop!" She yelled trying to distance herself.

Henry nodded at him and he placed the sponge onto Jenny's abdomen sending jolts of electricity through her body. When he took it off she let out a scream that she was unable to let go before. If it was even possible her body hurt even more. The man did it twice before Henry told Jenny that they would be back later for more 'fun'.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Abbie heard a scream from somewhere in the building. She was glad that she still had her gun. She peered through the window and saw three men who she figured were Hessians. Just three? Thats a piece of cake. She checked her gun to see how many bullets she had. Fully loaded she silently thanked herself. Entering through a side door she steered clear of the room where she saw the three men. She heard another piercing scream and realized that it belonged to her sister. She picked up her speed. Clearing rooms to her left and right.

XXXXXX

"Just Let me check it out." The man said with a sarcastic smile.

"Get the hell away from me." Jenny warned again.

"Or what?" He asked as he unzipped her vest.

Jenny head-butted him and sent him flying backward. Her vision blurred as she saw him walk up to her. He placed a smack across her cheek and kneeled in front of her. He brushed a stray hair from her face and Jenny declared that she would kill him when she got loose. He touched her Now bare shoulder and Jenny felt her blood began to boil.

"Get the hell away from her" Abbie yelled from the threshold. He turned around and stared at Abbie.

"You must be the sister." He grinned. Abbie rolled her eyes

"Take another step and I shoot." She said simply.

He held up his hands, but still took a step forward. Abbie shot him without hesitation in the chest.

She hurried over to Jenny taking a knife that she found on a stand next to her and breaking the zipties.

"You okay?" Abbie asked Jenny as she helped her up.

"No, I don't think I can run out of here." Jenny answered holding her side. Abbie put Jenny's left arm over her shoulder and let all of her weight fall on her.

"Well we don't have much time. You're gonna have to really try." Abbie warned as they walked to the door.

"Thank you." Jenny said looking down at Abbie.

Abbie smiled and handed her an extra gun. "Always."


End file.
